A Song for Us
by kerokerokero
Summary: -Star Force- It's the middle of the night, and Geo has been called up to Vista Point. oneshot GxS


A/N: ( POSSIBLE SPOILERZ IN THIS FIC!) I just started playing Star Force: Pegasus and I'm already liking Sonia's character. She reminds me a lot of Mayl, so it's given I'd support G/S. XD Luna is cool too, though... but I like Sonia's personality a lot more. Today I was thinking of the scene where Geo asks Sonia to become Brothers, and that's what led to the birth of this fanfic. Enjoy

ps. does anyone want to be brothers with me:3 i'm currently level 41, i think... :D

"Hey kid! You better hurry up! Don't wanna keep a lady waiting..."

Mega's voice rung through Geo's ears as he shot out the door. As he started to sprint in the direction of Vista Point, he stopped suddenly and turned around. He put on his visualizer and looked up to the sky the wave roads were looking as fantastic as usual.

"Dad..."

Suddenly, Geo's arm was pulled by some kind of force. Mega didn't have to say anything to get his point across.

"Gah! Alright, alright!" Geo began running towards Vista Point.

As he walked up the steps, he saw a figure playing a guitar leaning next to the railing. He could hear humming...

That voice...

The figure turned around and spotted Geo. She stopped singing and waved. Geo nodded and ran up to the railing next to her.

"Thanks for coming, Geo... I was just singing to my mama..." Sonia said.

"No problem. So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Geo spoke as he leaned over the railing, watching the stars.

Dad...

"Oh.. it's nothing really, I just wanted your company..." She smiled. Geo's face became a little flushed, but he was thankful his face was covered by the neon glow of the dark, luminous sky.

"It's... beautiful... isn't it?" Sonia said, joining Geo in star gazing. She could tell his mind was off on something, and she knew exactly what it was.

"Don't worry Geo, you'll find him one day! Just keep believing... that's what mama always told me."

"Yeah..."

Sonia took the strap off of her guitar, and made a gesture for Geo to listen. She knew just the thing to lift his mood.

"Hey Geo... do you remember... that day when we formed our brother band?" Sonia said with an grin.

"... Yeah. You said you were going to work on a really important song that day, too." Mega peeked out of the transer at Geo with a kind of 'wow, i'm surprised you remember' look. Geo, in turn, closed the transer completely, as if that never happened.

"Well..." Sonia begin to strum a melody, one that would be forever etched into Geo's memory.

"So from now on even if our hearts

dream different dreams, we'll always be together.

"  
Sonia giggled a little. "It's just a small verse, but... I really like it." She smiled as she looked up to the stars again.

Geo couldn't help but be charmed by that whole act.

"I bet your mom would've loved it, too."

"You really think so? I'm glad..." Sonia's eyes began to water. Geo noticed this, and immediately felt a sharp pain go through his chest.

Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned her mom...

There was a little bit of silence afterward.

"You know... I feel kind of silly saying this... but I meant that song to be for... us." Sonia said with an edgy voice.

Geo, although still guilt ridden from her tears, was now completely crimson red.

"Uh... um... well... that's... w-what... brotherbands... are.. for.. r-right?" Geo added, trying to think of what to do to comfort her.

Sonia stared at him. Geo stared back with anxiety.

She ran into him and hugged him.

"Geo... promise me... that'll you never leave me, okay?" Sonia looked up at Geo with a worried face.

Geo thought of how tough it must've been for Sonia. She lost her mom at a young age, and was forced to sing against her will, only for some other jerk's profit. But all the while this made him feel closer to her, seeing as how he is also missing a loved one. Through all this, he could only think of one thing at the moment Sonia.

The power of the Star Force wasn't given to him for no reason. He said that he was going to use it to protect the ones dearest to him. When he told that to the Satellite admins, he wasn't lying.

". . . Yeah. . . I promise." 


End file.
